yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Noriko Nijō
Noriko Nijō is a main character in the yuri series Maria-sama ga Miteru. An awkward young girl with a fascination with Buddhist statues and art. She has a straightforward temper that contradicts her calm exterior, and her very plain and jet-black hairstyle makes her look like a traditional Japanese doll, she became Rosa Gigantea's petit sœur in Maria-sama ga Miteru Haru. Yuri Feats *In the visual novel she becomes Shimako Tōdō's petite sœur after Shimako enters her second year in chapter 10, and in the second season of the anime Maria-sama ga Miteru Haru episode 9. *Pausing as she met Shimako under a cherry blossoms tree, her reaction made Shimako suppose it's because the cherry blossoms are so beautiful that she have forgotten how to speak, and she was blushing. *Watching Shimako as she passes among the Lady Roses, her focus was commentated on her. *The day before the exam for her first choice high school, she was in Kyoto travelling to temples to admire Buddhist statues, then upon her arrival to Shoguji Temple where Shimako's household resides, for meeting her there, she was surprised. *Waiting for the buss near Shoguji Temple, she was nervous and blushing when Shimako began to take away the cherry blossoms petals which came around her chest and hair petal by petal until she reached her face, it was when she blushed. *Thinking she would get to see Shimako if she came to the same spot behind the auditorium and under the only cherry blossoms tree where they first met, she usually come to see her during lunchbreak. *Blushing, she told Shimako that if she felt she can talk to her, she would be happy to be there for Shimako whenever she likes. *The reason why she defended Shimako who is a student at Lillian Academy even though her household is that of a Buddhist Temple: because she doesn't want to part with her. *During Maria Festival, after Shimako admitted to the Roses and the attendants of Lillian Academy that her household is that of a Buddhist Temple proven by the prayer beads she gave Noriko which includes a bead that contains a Buddhist statue, she ran to hug her passionately. *With Rei's question during her summon by the Lady Roses "Do you like Shimako?", she agreed. *To accompany Shimako home is one of the activities she's happy about and eager to do despite the weather condition. *In the Rose Mansion, she spoke that she doesn't mind embarrassing herself by addressing Shimako with "Shimako-san", but she thinks accusing Shimako was rude. *Acknowledging herself as a very conceited person who agrees Shimako do need her too, she wiped her tears and grabbed her hand advising her to hold her companions, the Lady Roses, with one hand so Shimako can hold her with the other. She doesn't know the importance the rosary she holds, so it didn't weigh her down, therefore she asked Shimako to lend it to her so Shimako can take a break, just like they did with the prayer beads. *Vowing to stay by Shimako's side forever until Shimako's graduation, she accepted the rosary just as the weather cleared. Gallery Videotogif 2018.11.05 09.06.59.gif Videotogif 2018.11.05 09.10.16.gif Videotogif 2018.11.05 09.13.37.gif Anime 26026 541499.jpg Anime 26026 640974.jpg Anime 26026 1206038.jpg Videotogif 2018.11.06 14.51.08.gif Videotogif 2018.11.06 14.54.55.gif U2ndEpisode9 1305513.jpg Videotogif 2018.11.07 17.20.56.gif Videotogif 2018.11.07 18.17.53.gif Category:Characters Category:Maria-sama ga Miteru Category:Tsurugi